


【魄魄】遇

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: OOC丨城管白✖️小摊贩鬼丨市井气的爱情
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】遇

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱

“城管来了！城管来了！”不知道从哪里传来叫喊声。

这时吴映洁刚推平了一张饼的蛋液，金黄的蛋液夹着葱花在平锅上咕嘟咕嘟冒着细小的泡。

身旁其他的小贩早已卷铺盖一溜烟跑得没影，吴映洁看着他面前攥着钱眼巴巴看着她的小学生，一时走也不是留也不是。

“姐姐。”

正当吴映洁愣神的时候，头顶小推车的招牌被人咚咚敲了两声。抬头，一身制服的人已站在自己面前。

“姐姐，别人都跑了，你怎么不跑，不怕我没收你摊儿吗？”

“怕呀，怎么不怕。”看到人已经到自己面前了，吴映洁反而不慌了，手上熟练的操作起来，抹匀蛋液，火腿煎热，生菜加两片，刷上番茄酱，撒上脆饼碎，一个热腾腾香喷喷的手抓饼在她手下成型。手脚麻利地装袋，递给面前的小学生。

“谢谢姐姐。”小朋友乖巧地说，抱着手抓饼，急匆匆地走了，临走前还不忘瞥两眼身旁这位城管小哥。

“不是，姐姐你这也太嚣张了，我都站你跟前儿了你咋还卖呢。”

“这个小朋友家里大人忙，没空做晚饭，每天放学都会来我这买一个当晚餐，要是我不卖给他，他今晚岂不是要饿肚子？”吴映洁坦坦荡荡地回应，边说话边熄了小摊锅炉的火，把食材都收到了柜子里。

“之前一直不都是撒队管这片儿的吗，你是新来的队长？”

“撒队调岗了，我是接替他的，我姓白。”可能是吴映洁一脸人畜无害的样子，白敬亭想也没想就回答了她的问题，说完才觉得不对。

“姐姐，本来照例我得没收了你这摊儿，我同事现在刚巧不在，看在你助人为乐的份上你赶紧走吧，下回记住不能在学校门口摆摊了啊。”

“不用你说，”在这说话的功夫，吴映洁趁其不备，塞了一根火腿肠到他手上，紧接着迅速提起了她的手抓饼小推车跑向了远处，边跑还边喊：“送你一点小礼物，谢了啊白队！”

“嘿，这姑娘，跑得还挺快。”白敬亭在她身后，手握一根火腿肠看着飞速远去的背影，觉得又好气又好笑。

看来今天也要空手回去了，白敬亭把手上一沓空白的罚单塞回口袋，一边踱步往家走，一边剥开手上的火腿肠吃起来。

白敬亭干城管这一行已经三个月了，事到如今，他越发觉得自己不适合干这行。城管收入中罚金占很大一部分，这罚金也有不少来自各处抓到的违规小摊贩。违规，受罚，这本就是合理执法，可这白敬亭，没什么别的特点，就是心特别特别的软。

虽说无商不奸，可这奔波劳累的小摊贩也都是为生活所困，每当他想要狠心开出一张罚单的时候，看着那些生活中的人们，看着他们饱经风霜的脸颊，粗糙的双手，诚恳的表情，他总是无法狠下心来。

要不是他是这个区城管执法局局长的儿子，他领导早就把他开除了。正巧原先主管这片的撒队长升职调岗，领导趁机一番操作，赶紧把这“冤大头”调离了自己的管辖区域，摆脱了这个大麻烦。

这样不行啊，白敬亭三两口吃完手中的火腿，心里不住的反思。我可是城管，老这么好说话，心这么软，怎么算是秉公执法？下一如果再抓到小摊贩，一定要开出一张罚单！

决心已下，之前放跑吴映洁的事便也不再为难自己，回到家后便上床安然睡去。

没想到开罚单的机会这么快就来了。

白敬亭看着面前穿红色格纹衬衫，头戴同色系发带的吴映洁，一时语塞。吴映洁双手交握在身前，看起来就像一个受老师批评的小学生。

“姓名？”白敬亭开口。

“鬼鬼。”

“不是…”白敬亭捏了捏眉心，“我是问你真名，我要给你开罚单。”

“吴映洁。”

“怎么写？你把你身份证拿出来给我看看。”

吴映洁听话的从小腰包里翻出身份证，双手递给他。

啊！烦死了！为什么要这么顺从，态度这么好，这让我怎么忍心啊！白敬亭内心忍不住咆哮。

白敬亭内心的哀嚎吴映洁是听不到的，她内心正盘算着要怎么和白敬亭套近乎，好让他别罚款。

吴映洁看着认真把自己名字抄在罚单上的白敬亭，心里有些急了，得赶紧聊点啥啊。

“那个……白警官多大了啊，结婚了吗？”

白敬亭皱着眉抬起头，这姑娘，尬聊就尬聊吧，非要哪壶不开提哪壶吗。撇撇嘴说到：“我89的，没结婚，姐姐给我介绍一个？”

吴映洁一听有戏，赶紧说：“行啊行啊，改天我给你介绍一个，今天就别给我开罚单了呗，你看我这做小买卖也不容易。”

白敬亭握着笔的手一顿，抬头看着吴映洁看了好几秒。最后还是叹了口气，默默地把罚单揣回了口袋，把吴映洁的身份证递了回去。

“行吧，姐姐，下次真别再让我看到你了，下次说什么我也会给你开罚单的，知道了吗，行了赶紧走吧。”

吴映洁看大功告成，连忙道谢准备溜走。

“等一下！”白敬亭赶忙叫住，“你不是说给我介绍对象吗，咋介绍，云介绍？”

“哦哦哦对对对。”吴映洁连忙拿过小推车上的二维码，举到白敬亭面前。

“姐姐，你这个是付款码。”白敬亭举着手机扫出来的付款界拿给吴映洁看，一脸无奈，觉得自己刚刚扫码时暗暗的小欣喜简直是浪费表情。

“哎你看我这脑子。”吴映洁脸有点红，赶紧换了另一张二维码拿给白敬亭。

夜幕降临，白敬亭下班了。他再次走在昏黄的路灯下，口袋里揣着的还是一张也不少的罚单本。要不，咱不干这行了吧，他叹了口气。可是能想不干就不干吗？他爸那一关可过不了。

烦闷的不行，随手划着手机，看到了白天新添加的微信好友。微信昵称：鬼鬼，最新一条朋友圈是今天下午发的，好奇心作祟，点进去才发现居然还和自己相关。

哇今天好幸运遇到的还是白队，如果被开罚单了可真的就太惨了，白队最好了！我爱白队！

配图居然是一张偷拍自己的图片。

  
白敬亭耳尖发热，关掉微信还不够，还非要把微信退出了后台才肯罢休。心里有些恼，又有些类似于收到称赞后的虚荣感。

现在的小姑娘怎么回事，动不动就爱呀爱的，还偷拍我，也不分组，真的是。不过那照片，好像还拍的挺好看。白敬亭想到这，又忍不住打开微信朋友圈，翻到那一条，看了一会，长按保存一条龙。

做完这一切，他心满意足的手机锁屏，抬起头。紧接着就看了吴映洁，在对面马路的小推车后面，眼睛被灯光映得闪亮。

吴映洁也看到了他，转身就推着车想跑，白敬亭连忙叫住：“我下班了我下班了！不抓你！”

吴映洁将信将疑的看着身后的人，白敬亭赶紧把身上的制服脱掉，剩下穿在内里的便服，张开双臂自证身份。

吴映洁看着他的动作，忍不住笑了。白敬亭见她不跑了，连忙快走两步到马路对面，发现吴映洁卖的竟然不是平时卖的手抓饼。

“姐姐你还卖烧烤呢？”

“是啊，晚上买烧烤的人多。”吴映洁拿过几串肉串，放在火上转动着，“白队下班啦？”

“是啊。”

“给。”吴映洁拿起一串刚烤好的，递到白敬亭面前，“请你吃，你也不容易。”

白敬亭欣然接过来，说到：“那我就不客气了。”正准备吃，发现吴映洁两张折叠椅都摆好了，自己坐下了不说，还拍拍另外一张，示意他也一起坐。

白敬亭丝毫不打算推辞，一屁股坐了下来，边吃边仰望星空。

“姐姐，别说，你这烧烤害挺好吃。”

吴映洁挑挑眉：“那可不。”说着从小推车掏出两罐啤酒，递给白敬亭一罐。白敬亭有些差异：“不继续摆摊了吗，怎么就喝上了？”

吴映洁大大咧咧地摆摆手，说：“不摆了，时间也不早了。吃烧烤不配啤酒，就等于没吃。”

白敬亭看她这样觉得有趣，再加上他今日正烦闷，那就喝一杯吧。棕黄色的液体在喉头喧嚣地冒着泡，将两人的话匣子打开。

“吴映洁，你为什么要做小摊贩呢？家里条件不好吗？”

“也不能说不好吧，就没那么好，我们家，就我一个人而已，活着还是没问题啦。”

白敬亭意识到自己问了不该问的问题，立刻闭上了嘴巴，吴映洁却自顾自说了下去：“其实我也不想做小摊贩呀，我想做大厨师，可是要是想做大厨，就要去烹饪学校学习，就需要钱，所以我有在努力赚钱。我是不是太不自量力了哈哈哈，这个年纪了，还有梦想这种东西。”

“不会。”

听到白敬亭斩钉截铁的声音，吴映洁差异的回头，对上了他坚定的眼神。

白敬亭禁不住身旁那人澄澈的目光，扭过头去，说：“有梦想才是真的在生活啊，不像我，按部就班，按着既定的路线走，充其量只是活着而已。”

“你不想当城管？”

“当然。”

“那为什么还要继续干这一行？”

“因为我爸希望我以后接替他城管执法局局长的位置，这需要现在基层干一年。”

“白队，”吴映洁顿了顿，继续说：“人生是你自己的，不是你爸的。我这样的人都有梦想呢，你也值得拥有梦想。”

白敬亭哑口无言。也许该回家和老头好好聊一聊了，吴映洁，谢谢你点醒我。

忽觉一阵天旋地转，他好像有点醉了。

“哎不说这，姐姐你不是说给我介绍对象吗？”

“你要啥样的？”

“我觉得你这样的就不错。”

“白队你可别说笑了。”

“那个买单！”

“白队不是说好我请你吗？”

“买单！这是我的卡，你拿好！”

“白队你拿错了，这是你身份证。而且我说好请你了，不需要买单。”

“白队？白队！白敬亭？”这个名字是吴映洁刚刚在身份证上看到的。她看着身旁的人东倒西歪，差点一头栽到地上，连忙伸手扶住。这白警官没想到是个一杯就倒的类型。

对不起对不起，是我不该拿酒出来，我摸你口袋也只是想联系你朋友带你回去。吴映洁内心胡思乱想着从白敬亭外套口袋里摸出他的手机，打给了他通讯录上的第一个备注是“大勋”的人。

来人是他的朋友，虽然吴映洁百般推辞，但盛情难却，最后还是收下了他朋友的转账买单钱。白敬亭挂在他朋友的身上，两人双双离去。

吴映洁看着白敬亭的背影，突然想到了一件事。

“好哇白敬亭，居然骗人，明明是93年的，居然骗我说跟我一样大。”

吴映洁的声音轻轻的，尾音甚至微不可闻。这话轻快，还有些许愉悦，甚至带着笑意，和这清洌宜人的月光相融，化为了夜色里的一滩清水。

**END**

饱：最后清水音同情水，感觉没写出那种感觉，害。


End file.
